Esther and Finn
This is the mother-son relationship between Esther and Finn. The Vampire Diaries Season Three Finn, like the rest of his siblings, was very surprised when his mother walked into the house in Bringing Out The Dead. In Dangerous Liaisons, it was shown that Finn was so ashamed of his mother's decision a thousand years ago of turning her family into vampires, that he offered his own blood for linking him to his siblings for his mother's spell: a spell that would render he and his siblings human, to which they can be killed. In All My Children, with the siblings all linked, Esther put her plan into action with the help of Finn. They went to the old witch house where they meet Bonnie Bennett and her mother, Abby, the witches who had freed Esther from her coffin. With Finn lurking nearby, she told the witches how she knew of their own battles with her family; Bonnie's challenges to Klaus and Abby being the one who desiccated Mikael. They set up a pentagram with five torches on each point that Finn lit, each representing one of the Original children. Esther explained her plan of undoing the spell that turned her children, rendering them human and mortal. From there, Finn would willingly let his mother kill him and since they were all now linked, the other siblings would die when Finn did. Esther saw her son's sacrifice as brave and Finn saw his mother killing him as a gift to free him from his curse of being a vampire. However, the other Original brothers arrived though they could not enter the pentagram where Finn protected his mother. Kol chastised Finn, calling him their mother's favorite son and how he was pathetic for going along with the plan. Klaus turned on Esther, telling her to end the attempted to murder before he killed her. With the help of the Salvatores, Esther's plans were thwarted and she and Finn retreated. In The Murder of One, Klaus managed to find Finn, asking him where their mother was. Finn refused to give up her location, telling his brother that when Esther figured out how to kill them all again, he'd be willing to sacrifice himself all over again. A short time later, Finn was staked by Matt Donovan, killing him permanently. It is unknown how Esther reacted to all of this but perhaps she felt betrayed as Finn willingly gave over his blood to help unlink them once he was reintroduced to his long lost love, Sage. The Originals Series Season One In From a Cradle to a Grave, Finn comes back with his Mother Esther. Quotes Trivia *According to Kol, Finn was Esther's "favorite son". *Finn helped his mother Esther to link Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and himself in Dangerous Liaisons. *It was noticed by the other Originals how Finn immediately seemed to be spending a lot of time with Esther since he was undaggered, as Rebekah pointed out Elijah. *It is unclear how Esther reacted to Finn's death as it was not shown on-screen. *Both are resurrected in From a Cradle to a Grave. Gallery See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed